charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Y'Gythgba/Mona Lisa (TMNT 2012)
is a character of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 version, she is a space salamander alien and is also the love interest/girlfriend/future mate of Raphael. History Write the first section of your page here. Relationships Personality Alternate future In the last season of TMNT 2102 which is a "What if. . ." stories, which all five story arcs (Kavaxas, Mutants vs Monsters, Wanted: Beebop & Rocksteady, When Worlds Collide, and the Mutant Apocalypse) are all possible futures. Meaning in the episode of "When Worlds Collide" which is one of the an alternate future episode, Mona Lisa stays on Earth to be with Raphael and has joined The Mutanimals. Their future together is unknown but in the past episodes that Mona Lisa appeared, there have been a lot foreshadows and hints of her relationship with Raphael, like moving into the next level of their relationship and even having a child(ern) together. Trivia * Mona Lisa will be voiced by Zelda Williams in the 2012 series. Whom is the daughter of the late Robin Williams. * Mona Lisa stays on earth with Raphael and has joined the Mighty Mutanimals. ** However some fans of this relationship are either confused or upset for why they didn't put her with the main group. * It is possible that both Mona Lisa and Raphael are still too young to be"living" together. * A fan asked Ciro about Mona Lisa's whereabouts in the "Apocalypse" arc, He replied that she "left" long ago. ** However this is not a canon, since all five stories are "possible futures". And in the apocalypse arc not only Mona Lisa was never mentioned but the other Turtles love interest were never brought up as well. * According to one of the writers of the Nick tmnt series, The TMNT 2012 real story ended at S4 Final or/Kavaxas Arc: ** As the rest of the episodes of S5 they are just side stories as well as the "Apocalypse" arc. The episodes are more of a "What If..." stories or a "Lone stand stories". Giving the fans to chose the faith of the turtles and their friends. Their own way. ** Which may also explains why Mona Lisa was never seen or mentioned in the other four story Arc: "Monsters vs mutants", "Kavaxas" arc, "TMNT '87 Crossover" and the "Mutant Apocalypse" arc. Because she never visited Earth in the first place. ** Due to the remaining stories being in alternate timeline/futures ** It's possible that Mona Lisa still would've visited Earth after S4 final or/ Kavaxas Arc. *Fans of Mona Lisa want her to returned to the CGI series. Since so many of the 1987's characters are returning. * It has been hinted that Mona Lisa's age that she is eighteen or nineteen years old same age as: April and Karai. * If Mona Lisa does return in the CGI series, she'll have to wear clothing due to her being a female. * There's an art of both Mona Lisa and Raphael (Mona Lisa in her 80's version and Raphael in his 2012 appearance) in anime style created by a Snafu comics member Bleedman, hoping that she will return in the CGI series. * There have been some references of Mona Lisa in the 2012 series: ** In episode Battle for New York, when Kurtzman is showing a slide show of the Kraang's secret weapon at the time he accidentally shows a picture of a female mutant lizard wearing Kurtzman's clothing, and was posing for him, thus making Raphael gasping in attraction. * Some fans believed that this clue means she might appear in the CGI series. So far this reference only started to appear in season three alone. * If Mona Lisa does appear in the 2012 series, she might appear in season 4, the same season that her 1987's self counterpart appeared. * Mona Lisa will be the second girl to actually return one of the main turtles feelings, the first is Renet. *Y'Gythgba is the second girl to kiss one of the turtles on the first day they meet, the first is Renet. * Raphael is the first one out of the four turtles to get a girlfriend. * Mona Lisa might be the key for Raphael's temper problem. Whenever Raphael is with Mona Lisa he channels his emotion on love rather than on rage. * On the left side on Mona Lisa's head one of her spots is in the shape of a heart. * Mona Lisa is the fifth girl to have multiple guys attracted to her, the other four are: April,Tang shen, Karai, and Renet. So, far She has attracted Raphael and Mikey (It is unknown is Leo and Donnie feel the same way like Mikey) * Some fans believed that a background teen girl with short blond hair, who wears a pink head band, a purple top and a purple plaid dress is Mona Lisa herself. * Raphael is the one whom gives Y'gythba's new nickname, instead of Mikey which for the first time he is fine with it. * There have been rumors that Raphael and Mona Lisa will be dancing together in a future episode. * Mona Lisa appears to sashay when she walks. * Mona Lisa will not be a mutant or human in the 2012 series. * A fan posted some of the pages from Step into Reading #2 book: Alien Attack. It shows some of Mona Lisa's interaction with Raphael. *There have been theories about Mona Lisa might be related to or may had a relationship with once to The Newtralizer. It's been revealed in EP 5 of S5 that both Salamandrians don't know each other at all. * According to Ciro, Mona Lisa's real name in the 2012 series is gonna be Y'gythgba. * Mona Lisa is the only love interest of one of the Turtles who is not human or human hybrid. * Raphael is the only turtle not to have that "love at first sight" when he met Mona Lisa. * Like her 80's counterpart she is also a scientist on chemistry. * As revealed by Armaggon that Mona Lisa and Raphael have been sending each other love letters. * Mona Lisa and Raphael managed to get to know each other more for six months. * As revealed by both Sean Astin himself (voice actor of Raphael) and Zelda Williams (voice actress of Mona Lisa) that they love and approved Raphael & Mona Lisa's relationship. * In the episode " Insecta Trifeca" Raphael is seen kissing "Mona Lisa" but pulls himself away from the giant mutant ant. It can be seen that Raphael's tongue being pulled out and trying to use his hands to clean it. It shows that he was French kissing "Mona Lisa" . * Mona Lisa is the ONLY female character to win Raphael with everything she's got. * Both Raphael and Mona Lisa are viewed as the "Power couple" in the series. * Mona Lisa and Raphael have been showing that they might be in physical relationship like when Raphael would puts his hand on Mona Lisa's breast, which of course she doesn't mind and both have been hinting of moving to the next level of their relationship in the future. * It has been hints either by the episodes, Raphael raising his pets, and by Brandon that Raphael and Mona Lisa might have children in alternate timeline the future. ** So, Far, Only Raphael and Mona Lisa are noted by Brandon that they might have kids. Making fans of other shippings in the series about the other turtles having kids of his own. ** A fan posted a message to Brandon that if Donnie and April will have kids too? Brandon replied that they will not have kids. * In one of the screen shots story board for "When Worlds Collide" for the ending of the episode. All of the characters outlining are colored in the matching of the characters theme color: Leo with blue; Mikey with orange; Karai with black; April with Yellow, Raphael with red; and Mona Lisa with pink. **It is unknown why Mona Lisa has pink instead of teal which it matches with her space outfit. ** It could be a reference to her 87's counterpart's pink scarf. *It's possible that pink is Mona Lisa's true color: **As pink symbols,sweet, nice, playful, cute, romantic, charming, feminine, and tenderness. **Pink is also the sweet side of the color red. While the color red stirs up passion, aggression, and action, large amounts of the color pink can actually create physical weakness. Cultural Reference * Mona Lisa's personality is similar to EVE from Wall-E and Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph. * Mona Lisa has a father/daughter relationship with Commander G'Ythrokka which is a reminiscent to Goliath and Angela whom are a father and daughter from Disney's Gargoyles and Commander G'Ythrokka and Goliath are voiced by the same voice actor. * Mona Lisa's relationship with Raphael shares many similarities with Rose Quartz and Greg Universe: ** Both Mona Lisa and Rose are from space. ** Both Raphael and Greg are from Earth. ** Both Mona Lisa and Rose are taller. ** Both Raphael and Greg are shorter. ** Both Mona Lisa and Rose are/had fought in a battle. * Mona's first appearance and her view on Raphael is similar to San the main character from Hayao Miyazaki's Princess Mononoke. * There are various elements in the episode of "The Evil of Dregg" that resemble scenes from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: ** The ending scene when Raphael and Mona Lisa are seen both staring at each other holding both hands and lean to kiss as a star shines brightly, resembles Jack and Sally's ending scene". ** The part where we see Raphael and Mona Lisa about to kiss also resembles Jack and Sally's kiss, where we do see them kiss but from a far. * Mona Lisa and Raphael's relationship might be a reference to Lumiere and Fifi/Plummette's since their relationship is flirtatious as well. * Their relationship is also a reference to Usagi and Mamoru from "Sailor Moon". Category:Aliens Category:Attractive Female Category:In love Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Blue Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters